A service provider may provide a service that allows a terminating device to receive a call from an originating device via a wireless local area network (e.g., a WLAN, such as a WiFi network) to which the terminating device is connected. For example, the service provider may provide a voice over WLAN service, a video over WLAN service, or another similar type of service.